


Trick-and-Treat

by Janie_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Grease - Freeform, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Derek, One Shot, Romance, Stiles is Sandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Halloween fun including Scott making up a terrible excuse, Derek being oblivious, and Stiles channeling Grease. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-and-Treat

“Derek! He went that way!” Scott screamed as he ran past the bewildered alpha. “Come on!” 

“What?” Derek shouted back at the teen as he sped up to meet his pace. “Who are we chasing?” The older man had been walking down the street, shopping bag full of last minute candy in hand, making a point not to glare at the little children in costume trick-or-treating as they passed, when the teen came from behind. He followed Scott as he turned sharply into a side street between a few of the taller buildings in town. 

The teen slowed for a moment, falling back slightly so they were side by side. “I don’t know, man, it’s more of a ‘what’ than a ‘who’.” 

“Then, _what_ are we chasing?” 

“I think it’s, like, some kind of goblin!” Leaping a trashcan, Scott pushed ahead. He turned onto the road at the end of the alley and kept going. “Just come on!” In front of him Isaac skidded to a stop after bolting out of another street. 

“That way! It went that way!” The other teen shouted, pointing. 

“Isaac,” Derek barked, “do you know what we’re chasing?” 

The boy asked, breaking back into a run, “What did Scott say it is?” 

The older man growled. “Goblin,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Which I’m pretty sure doesn’t exist.” A thought struck him and he stumbled to a stop. “Wait. Guys.” The two teens slowed to a halt, turning to face him. “What are you doing, and why do I suddenly have the feeling that I’ve just been herded like a cow?” He glared as they tried to keep a straight face. Scott broke first. 

“Because, we had to figure out some way to get you over here.” He gestured around them, drawing Derek’s attention to the fact that they were very near Stile’s house. 

“And why is that? Just for fun, or because you like to torment me?” 

Scott laughed, “That’s part of it!” He walked the few paces to where the man stood and grabbed his arm. “Now, come on.” 

Derek resigned himself to being tugged a few dozen feet down the road, muttering, “At least use the sidewalk,” when the trio proceeded along the pavement. 

“God, Derek, you’re such a goody-two-shoes,” Isaac joked. He grinned mischievously, making the man a little more uneasy about the whole situation. As they reached the doorstep of the Stilinski house Scott let go of Derek’s arm. 

“Don’t just stand there,” Scott said, “knock.” The man grudgingly obeyed. 

Derek’s jaw dropped when the door opened. Before he could even protest, Scott and Isaac pushed him into the house. Tripping over the door jamb, he continued to stare at the sight before him. “Stiles,” he asked, “what are you wearing?” The teen was standing in the living room, hands on his hips, in tight black leather pants and a t-shirt that appeared to have been painted on. Derek did his best not to notice how the pants seemed to show off everything, leaving nothing to mystery. He had to look away from the boy so that he couldn’t stare at what had to be the outline of his cock inside the leather garment, or the way well defined muscles showed prominently beneath the tight cotton shirt. The reply he got from Stiles almost gave him heart-failure. 

“Tell me about it,” the boy said suggestively, one eyebrow raised, “stud.” The older man groaned, only barely mastering the desire to adjust himself in his jeans that were rapidly growing tighter. 

“Why are you quoting Grease at me?” he asked, voice tight. 

Stiles laughed. “Because I had to get your attention somehow.” He licked his lips, taking a step closer towards Derek, smirking when the man also stepped forward. 

“You’ve got it.” 

“Good.” Stiles stepped forward again, coming into his personal space. “Now I’m going to keep it.” Grabbing Derek’s face, the boy brought their lips together, grinning as one of Derek’s hands went around his waist and the other slid up the back of his neck, fingers pushing into the soft hair at the base of his skull. He moaned as the man tugged at the short hairs gently, slightly pulling his head back.

“Why are you dressed like Sandy?” he asked, still so close that their lips brushed as he spoke. 

“Because you’re a cigarette away from being a T-Bird in that jacket.” Stiles chuckled at his own joke, the man’s lips twitching to hold back a smile. “But, really? Cora.” 

Derek cursed under his breath. “I should have known,” he growled. 

“Erm, Derek? I’m kinda getting mixed signals here,” Stiles said. His hands had wandered down to his shoulders since they had stopped kissing. “Because, like, you kissed me like you mean it, but you also look ready to murder me. Which is a little bit confusing, so if you don’t mind explaining…?” 

Derek looked into the boy’s eyes. “I’m not going to murder you. But I might murder my remaining sister for running her mouth.” He kissed Stiles again, deeper than before, before pulling away again. “Stiles?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I ask what brought this on?” 

The teen shrugged. “I got tired of waiting for you to make a move. I had figured that you were waiting ‘til after my birthday, but I’ve been 18 for a couple months now, and nothing happened.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted anything to happen,” he replied softly. This comment earned Derek the best ‘you’re an idiot’ face that Stiles could give. “But I guess I should have,” he amended. 

“You really should have, Sourwolf!” Stiles laughed. “Would you like a Halloween treat?” he asked. 

Derek snorted a laugh. “Let me guess, Scott and Isaac were the trick?” 

“Yes or no.” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Stiles leaned forward and whispered in Derek’s ear, “because I look even better without the costume.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
